Wedding
by Izzu
Summary: It never cease to amaze her at their level of 'enthusiasm'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: About time I throw this out of my head.

* * *

><p><span>Wedding<span>

by Izzu

o

o

A part of her felt very bad for this. A part of her felt giddy. And a part of her felt excited.

Well, it can't be helped. Suppose. Considering this was something special, something significant. And when you have some very _protective_ friends...well, the preparations could be slightly over the top. She doesn't even want to recall what her dear friends had done in the past back when the two of them even attempted to do something _mundane_ like going on a 'normal' date. Thinking about that now... she had to admit it can be a bit funny at times.

It couldn't be avoided, after all. Since they were all part of the Makai community. And she inadvertantly being dragged along into it, one way or another.

Despite that, she didn't regret it. Because she couldn't imagine her life to be anything other than the one she chose right now. Even if it could be very _dangerous_. Since she couldn't imagine her life without Kouga in it. She couldn't imagine Kouga living without her. Both of them had become so close it seemed unthinkable for them to be apart. And to finally be able to form this union... after so many obstacles, it was more than what she could have hoped for.

But seriously, she couldn't express how she felt at the moment... seeing how much effort their friend put for them, for their wedding. They can be... _very_ dedicated.

"Jabi-san, are you sure this is not a bit... over the top?" Kaoru asked as the female priestess shook her head at her.

"No. Even though we've already calculated the most suitable date when all of the gates are sealed and no chance for any Horrors to enter this world, we can never be too careful. I'm setting up some extra measure to ensure nothing's gonna ruin the day."

"Jabi-san...!" cried Kaoru as someone placed their hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Rekka giving her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it, the extra precautions were also for us as well as yours. After all, there would be quite a number of knights and priests that would be attending the wedding. For many of us to leave our assigned posts and duties for even a moment, that itself could be a bit tricky."

"Thus the extra measures," Jabi added. "And don't worry about it too much. It's just some few defence spells and barrier spells. Can't be too careful. Also trying to open up some new temporary paths, in case we needed to leave quickly after the wedding."

"I feel so bad to have made you do this much..." Kaoru started to say as Jabi stopped her.

"Don't be. I'm not going to miss your wedding no matter what and I'm going to make sure it'll be your happiest day. No way I'm going to let anything ruin it—and yes, I know Horrors don't go out in the day, but I'm not going to let you spend your first night alone just because Kouga had to suddenly slay some Horrors—or some maniac trying to harm you—right after he's got married!"

"Jabi!" cried Kaoru again as her cheeks started to burn. An amused laughter caught her attention as Kaoru greeted another friend who had just arrived.

"Rei-kun!" she gasped as another man sauntered towards them.

"Don't forget about me," said Leo as Kaoru smiled to him.

"I'm glad you two could make it!"

Leo shrugged it off. "Don't mind us, but aren't you supposed to make your own preparation as well?"

"Yeah, and I think I saw the old guy Gonza talking to a girl... your friend, I think?" Rei added as he glanced around, looking satisfied at how Jabi had decorated the backyard for the occassion.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Aah! That should be Asami! She was supposed to help with my dress and everything..."

Rei immediately rushed her along. "Then get ready, already! We'll handle the preparations here. And we're not expecting so many people to come in after all. The only ones left are just... Tsubasa and Rin, that Wataru guy... Shiguto..." he started counting on his fingers as Leo pulled him aside.

"Anyway, we'll take care of it,"

"Oh! I suppose I should check on Kouga too..." mused Rei giddily as Kaoru giggled.

"I'll leave it to you guys then. Just don't overdo it." said Kaoru as Rei and Leo gave her the most _innocent_ looks. She laughed before heading back towards the mansion.

Smilling to herself Kaoru repeatedly expressed her gratefulness to have come to know such great friends. And a part of her felt so excited.

This day would definitely be her most happiest day...


	2. Chapter 2

Cos yeah, finally finishing this extra part after so long. Not sure there be another 'last part' to completely conclude this story.

So hard, writing this.

* * *

><p><span>Wedding<span>

By Izzu

o

o

_"Kouga, you have to do this right. Kaoru's future happiness depends on this, this moment will forever be engraved in her memories!"_ stressed Zaruba again as Kouga took him off and placed him on his stand on his desk.

"Zaruba, you are not making this any better."

The madou ring started cackling. _"What, Kouga? Are you nervous? Don't you treasure Kaoru a lot? 'Cause even though I have no memories of the time you first met her or about my past self, I do know that Kaoru's very important."_

Kouga sighed as he placed his hands on the big box in front of him.

"You talk as if I'd definitely make a mistake. "

Zaruba chuckled again._ "Knowing you... you're not the kind of guy who openly shows his emotions to other people. And Kouga, you do know that you need to recite your vows in front of everyone, right?"_

Kouga let out a sharp intake of breath as he stared at Zaruba in alarm. "I... It's not like I would... enough teasing me!"

_"And you have to kiss her... t__his time, with **everyone** looking..."_

Zaruba laughed as Kouga kept sending him death glares. The door to the room suddenly opened as Kouga jumped.

Rei stared at him, puzzled. "Kouga? You're not ready yet? What's the problem?" he asked, as he gradually started grinning. "Having butterflies in your stomach?", he asked as Silva and Zaruba started chuckling.

Kouga rolled his eyes at him as he took off his magical robe and opened the box on his desk to take out a ceremonial one. He shrugged as Rei offered to help him to put it on.

"I'm not nervous!" Kouga stressed again as Rei nodded. He sighed, as he fastened his belt and the buttons of his robe. He paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts. "A life like ours would always be wrought in danger."

Rei smiled as he brushed off some of the dusts on Kouga's shoulder. "Kaoru knows that. But we both know that she's very strong. And she would still be in danger even if you stayed away from her. After the things Barago did…"

Kouga nodded. "I suppose… I needed to convince myself that I could always protect her."

Rei playfully gave him a punch on the shoulder. "Hey… this was supposed to be a happy day. And what was that you used to say? 'Garo armour is impenetrable!' Or something like that…"

Kouga snorted at the reminder.

"And you know what?" Kouga looked up towards Rei. "Kaoru is really strong. Like back when Fudou Sigma put you inside of Ganon, it was her that made us believe that we could save you. She reminded me and the others the things you once said, about not giving up and our duties as Makai Knights… and Kaoru herself refused to back down and insisted on staying to save you. I'm kind of envious of you about that. To have her as your strongest support."

_"Ara… tired of having only me by your side, huh... Zero? Feeling lonely?"_

Rei shushed his own madougu as he made a face at Silva. "Not really. But who knows that time might even come for me. Jealous?"

_"Not a chance…"_

Rei laughed as he turned back towards Kouga. "We worry about the dangers later, eh? Admit it, both of you can't survive without each other. And Kaoru-chan has so much been part of us it'll be strange to not be able to see her again. And we'll have BOTH Jabi and Rekka after our necks if we don't go through with this."

Kouga grinned, which was quite rare as it was but this was no normal day.

"Rin as well," added Kouga, remembering that younger sister of Tsubasa that had grown quite close with Kaoru. He picked up Zaruba and put him on his finger and let out a sigh.

"Let's go."

xxx

"I still have a hard time… getting used to all of this. Honestly, I would have never imagined your life to be as fantastical as many of your picture books."

Kaoru chuckled as Asami slowly slipped a flower hair comb on a side of her hair bun. She tried to reach out towards the makeup box but Asami slapped her hand before she could.

"Let me do the rest of you makeup later, you're not supposed to do anything… you're the bride right now!"

Kaoru giggled again as Asami finished her makeup and made her last assessment of her final work. Her friend smiled. "You looked beautiful! I can't believe this day would finally come!"

Kaoru poked her friend in jest as she noticed Asami started to become teary. "What're you talking about Asami? Who's the one that kept telling me that I need to get married quick?"

Asami laughed before wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Well, Kaoru… I can't help feeling so overwhelmed! You're finally getting married… and I remembered how you used to be back then, living by yourself. Trying to get people to notice your talent; doing many kinds of part-time jobs just to get enough funds to afford a studio to have your own art exhibition…"

She sniffled. "And look at you now; your career setting off good, you're a famous picture book artist now. And you're gonna be married to a handsome husband… no matter how dangerous his job is, Kouga-kun does seem to be a good man…"

Kaoru started to become teary as well as she slapped her friend's arm. "Stop it! Now you're making me cry."

Asami hastily wiped Kaoru's tears for her as she snickered. "Haha… my bad," she started to say before someone knocked on the door and poked their head in.

"Is everything ready?" a small voice broke the tension as both Asami and Kaoru turned to face the newcomer. Kaoru smiled as she recognized the young teenager.

"Kaoru's perfect. Is it time now?" Asami asked as young Yamagatana Rin nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes! Everyone that was expected to come have arrived as well! This is going to be a wonderful wedding!" she exclaimed as Asami turned towards Kaoru in excitement. And a tiny hint of worry.

Kaoru smiled as she took her friend's hand and followed Rin out of the room.

"Don't worry. I'm sure our Makai Priest friends won't overdo themselves too much," she said to reassure her friend as Rin chimed.

"Despite that, Kaoru-san… I'd still want to cast my special spell for you. I've been practising to make it better since the last time!" She turned to face Asami to reassure her as well. "I'm sure you'll like it as well, Asami-san. The spell was supposed to make people feel happy."

Asami smiled at the young girl. "I'll be looking forward to see that," before turning towards Kaoru. "This is it, Kaoru."

Kaoru's heart started to beat faster as she realised what Asami meant.

"Yeah, this is it."


End file.
